


Wizard's Oath

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Filk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: A filk with original tune on the theme of the Wizard's Oath





	Wizard's Oath

**Author's Note:**

> A filk with original tune on the theme of the Wizard's Oath

Choices choices  
we must make;  
Strive to keep  
the oath we take

In Life's name and for Life's sake, I assert  
that I'll employ the Art which is its gift in Life's service  
Only

We choose today  
but we're not done  
It's not a thing  
you just choose once

I will guard growth and ease pain - and I'll fight  
to preserve everything that does grow and live well in its  
Own way

Choices choices  
we must make  
First we bend  
and then we break

I will not change any creature or thing,  
unless it's growth and life, or the system it's part of are  
Threatened

We choose today  
but we're not done  
How can we just  
Go on and on?

To these ends, in the pursuit of my Art,  
I will put aside death for life, and fear for courage when  
I should.

Choices choices  
we must make  
Til Life's end  
all choices takes.


End file.
